You don't always get what you want
by missriss142
Summary: Sasuke didn't get a chance to leave Konoha, Kakashi didn't let him. It's been a year and the team Dynamic is upside down these days, but another bump in the road approaches and now their all maturing in different ways, the sexual age has arrived. Rated M, themes of Yaoi and Yuri, drinking, smoking, the works.


Training was hard, as usual, Kakashi-sensei, his genin teacher, was a hard ass who usually smiled at their pain. By 'their' he meant all of his teammates, one who he frowned at and the other who he blushed at.

"Sakura-Chan" he whispered and a little more heat rose to his cheeks, ever since he'd first laid his eyes on her he knew, she'd be the love of his life. Splashing some water around whimsically his face fell into a sappy grin, he tried his hardest to ignore the irritated and soaked Uchiha beside him, and then even further the increasingly attractive but sadistic teacher.

He'd try his hardest to ignore his abnormal urges towards both men, and focus on his feelings towards Sakura-Chan; even though he wasn't entirely… attracted to her physically.

In an obvious attempt to get away he began to swim about like a frog to the other end of the onsen, hoping his teacher would leave him alone for now. Sasuke was one of the biggest jerks ever, when they were younger they'd get in many major fights, destroying everything around them, he knew their fighting made Sakura-Chan sad but… he couldn't help it. Something rose inside him for Sasuke that took away his compulsion control; even Sakura couldn't stop them sometimes.

It was probably the fact that the bastard had attempted to run away last year. '_That's a stretch'_ he chided himself, in reality the Uchiha had considered taking off and was scolded for it, he was watched closely and because of it, Naruto gained more responsibility. It wasn't the way he had wished it; blowing some bubbles into the onsen he tried to clear his thoughts of the dark haired irritation.

Standing up he cut through the waters and stepped out of the onsen "I'm going to bed" Kakashi lazily waved at him while reading his erotic novel, Sasuke glanced at him before staring blankly ahead. He grunted as he closed the doors in the changing room, quickly drying himself off and throwing on the complementary yukata. Walking down the halls he considered his attraction towards his teacher, even though he liked Sakura-Chan, as a person.

It was all so complicated and he really just wished things would slow down enough so he could understand what was going on these days, he was attracted to men, but he still felt for Sakura-Chan. Opening the door into his room he tossed his dirty clothing on top of his back pack, before searching through said back pack for a small box and a lighter.

Even though his hair was dripping wet he opened the sliding doors and sat on the porch, the moon was bright enough to not have any lights on. It was one of those tense missions where barely anyone speaks.

As teenagers passing the awkward parts of youth all of them were changing in ways they hadn't expected, well the two boys hadn't at least.

Sakura was the lucky one with a mom.

He grumbled to himself as he lit a smoke, unhealthy but a habit formed shortly after Sasuke decided to think about ditching. It had struck him the most, and still stuck with him even after the time that had passed, Sakura cried and yelled but she got over it. He didn't.

Using chakra to manipulate the smoke in his lungs he blew out dragons and foxes, snakes and toads, a cute little slug for whimsical value. His ears perked a bit as he heard footsteps and Sasuke's voice murmuring and mixing with the lighter voice of their sensei. Sasuke continued to argue with their teacher until a door was closed in his face.

He heard the irritated sigh before the door to their conjoined room was slid open angrily; he didn't bother to glance back and continued to make funny little shapes. Listening calmly to the rustling of his teammate he relaxed his muscles as the movement ceased and small breathes reached his ears.

He hated Sasuke, and Sasuke hated him, neither really knew why but just sort of… went with it, there was a flow about it. Sometimes there would be these nice moments where they actually got along but those were rare and they got awkward easily, so they went back to what was known, anger, jealousy, an extreme lack of restraint.

"You're gonna die idiot" the venomous voice slithered out from the opposite corner of the room; he glanced back noting the slight glint of light as the speaker shifted into an upright position. "I'm certain I will" his voice was strained and irritated and he took another puff, making it into a small rabbit as he blew it out.

Sasuke stood with a grace known to only him, Naruto wanted to snort at the slightly messy appearance of the Uchiha's hair, it slightly stuck out on one side. He went back to making his smoke shapes as he heard the cautious steps skulking up from behind. Once they stopped his arched his back and stared up at Sasuke, before blowing out a very full figured female shape towards the Uchiha.

It was swatted away promptly and he straightened his back, staring out at the scenery again. "I doubt Kakashi-sensei knows about this little habit" the blond shrugged his shoulders "what can you do" he took another puff and blew it out normally, the small cloud swirled a bit before seemingly evaporating.

Sasuke kneeled behind him "what would he do dobe?" there was a taunt and a threat mixed in but Naruto didn't rise at all "whatever" he grumbled taking another drag, if only these smokes would make this bastard disappear.

He glared into the almost romantically lit scene in front of them, wishing he was with Sakura-Chan, instead of the person who was currently creepily breathing down his neck. "Maybe I should tell him?" Sasuke taunted and Naruto tossed the cigarette away and pinning the bastard down "and what then?" he whispered angrily, Sasuke always knew how to rile him up, the smug asshole "I don't know, we'll see now won't we" murder hadn't sounded so nice as it did right now.

He growled a bit as he angrily pushed himself off of the Uchiha, it never mattered, their fights. They could fight over anything and never truly understand why, being too close made him feel over heated and he wished he knew why.

He felt too young for these problems, but fifteen wasn't that young. The air was knocked out of him as he was slammed against the wall, sometimes he really believes Sasuke lost his mind. He glared into the red eyes of his opponent, his supposed comrade that hated him.

Breath tickled his lips, it was uneven and rough, and it made him want to laugh at it, almost sadistically.

He couldn't make a sound since the other body was pressed uncomfortably close to his, trying to move he noted the fact he couldn't, only struggle helplessly. Instead he ended up grinning in a feral manner, baring his canines. The sliding door slammed open and an angry looking Sakura glared at them both "do you know what time it is" she growled out, her hair was messily placed into a bun and her eyes had bags under them.

"_That time of the month_" he whispered as Sasuke slowly released him and he slipped out of the ravens grip. "What did you say Naruto" he smiled sweetly and brushed past her "nothing Sakura-Chan" he made his way to the main corridor, he hated being around his team when they were that tense. Strolling down the hallway he wandered around until he found himself in a smoke clouded room, there were other scents mixed in that he couldn't identify.

'_Such an unusual room'_ he confidently sauntered in, pulling his forehead protector down to his neck, he pulled his pack out from his breast pocket, lighting a cigarette calmly he walked up to the supposed area to sit. Many other men were doing so, some of them were as old as Kakashi, some older, he noticed a few kunoichi in the mix, batting their eyelashes seductively. The majority of the people there were ninja, like him.

He also noticed he was probably the youngest here, making his confidence sway a bit.

The bar keeper frowned at him but as she approached she became less tense, her eyes were fixed on his headband "what do ya want kid?" Naruto stared at her with a confused expression, cigarette hanging out his mouth loosely. "Right, you're young and, new, so I'll give you something easy, a screw driver" her voice was rough and scratchy, it wasn't too grating, and her tone was friendly.

She poured a very strong smelling clear liquid into a cup, before pouring 3/4 orange juice into it as well, masking the scent. He took a very delicate sip before glancing up at the bar keeper "vodka and orange juice kid" her gaze shifted from him to the arm raised over to his right, she fluidly made her way to the female who was wanting to order a drink.

Taking another drag from his smoke he took another sip; it didn't taste as bad as it smelt. Silently he continued to drink his strange concoction; eventually he began to feel a little light headed. With a small sigh he relaxed and almost happily downed the rest of his cocktail, he felt good enough to go back to the room and ignore the taunting bastard.

A hand slammed down beside him, a pale light haired boy sat on the stool beside him "a round of drinks for me and" he glanced at Naruto with a small welcoming smile "my blond friend here". Naruto managed the smallest of smiles; he took a big drag from his smoke and released it nervously "hi" he replied to the older teen. Placing the smoke in the ashtray he turned his full attention on the odd fellow.

"What's your name?" the pale boy questioned, his bright purple eyes glimmered a bit like the rest of the people in the bar. Naruto wanted to ask the same but refrained and replied quickly. "Naruto" the other hummed at the name "my names Kai" Naruto raised an eyebrow "my mother has an odd sense" Naruto laughed a bit "it's odd" tilting his head he grinned "in a good way".

Kai smiled as the bartender placed their drinks on coasters, taking away Naruto's empty cup "what are you doing here Naruto?" Naruto shrugged "not much" he couldn't remember if he was supposed to keep this mission a secret or not.

Glancing at Kai he couldn't help but wonder the same, Kai grinned at him "my missions classified as well" Naruto glanced at Kai's hip, a rock headband was strapped as if it was a belt, and he gave a wary look. "Don't worry, were all off duty here" Kai stared pretty intensely into Naruto's eyes, making the blond glance down at his drink. "Don't look down, you have nice eyes" Naruto blushed a bit as fingers brushed past his lips and landed on his chin, pulling it up to face the rock ninja. "I've never seen such colorful eyes" Naruto smiled through his face overheating "I could say the same" his smile turned a bit cheeky as he swatted the hand away playfully. Kai grinned at him and picked up their drinks, handing one to Naruto.

"Cheers?" Kai held his glass a bit higher and Naruto clanked them together before taking a generous gulp.

Naruto began to feel a bit dizzy, as he continued to chat with Kai, soon enough they staggered their way to Kai's room, just down the hall from the bar. Falling onto the bed he barely understood what Kai was doing to him, but he knew it felt good.

"Your skins so hot" he mumbled out as he began to tug off Kai's shorts, the other giggled and pressed their bodies together "it's because of you" he seductively slurred into Naruto's ear, the strong smell of vodka reached his over sensitive nose.

Very quickly the night became intimate but he wasn't going to remember much in the morning anyways. He just knew he wasn't regretting anything right now, he hoped it would remain that way in the morning.

"Mnm" he arched his back as their bodies created a sweet friction, Kai let out a low growl as he pressed their erections together. He nibbled on Kai's ear, earning a small moan before he smashed his lips against the pale boys pink ones.

"More" Kai begged as he began press against him harder until he sat up, straddling Naruto and pressing Naruto erection into… somewhere.

It was hot and slick, and really tight as well.

Without his control his hips bucked up, both teens moaned uncontrollably. His thoughts were fuzzy and now his couldn't help but move the way he did and make an array of deep moans. Kai slid off of him and got on all fours "hurry" he begged, Naruto got on his knees and entered, wherever he had entered and thrust into the older male much harder than before, earning a lot of choking whines and gasps for breath.

Kai quivered every so often when Naruto hit a certain spot, tightening more than thought possible. Naruto made an erotic game of it, searching until he found it then thrusting even harder exactly there.

He drunkenly noted how loud Kai was becoming and how loud he was as well, but brushed it off his mind as Kai begged for more.

"Naruto" he whined as he grasped the blonds hand from his waist and pulled it until he grasped a very hot part of the purple eyed fellow's anatomy. It was dripping with something and Naruto began to stroke it softly, pressing his chest up against the pale teens back. Once his stroking matched his rhythm he tightened his hold a bit, earning a much higher pitched moan.

He admitted it was sexy.

"Gonna" the pale haired teen moaned and shivered as Naruto began to quicken his pace even more "uuhn" he felt Kai tighten around him and he came abruptly.

Collapsing on top of Kai he breathed heavily for a minute before rolling off of Kai, who lazily wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist "you're good" Kai rasped out as he entangled their legs. Naruto stared up at the ceiling in faint surprise, before turning to face the odd teen "huwah" he managed to get out in his drunken climax ridden mind, Kai giggled a bit.

Kai placed his hand onto Naruto's cheek "so cute" he mumbled and closed in for a kiss, Naruto's eyes fluttered closed automatically.

He didn't mind as much as he thought he would have. His body felt heavy and once Kai released him from the kiss he gave a small yawn "sleeping time" Kai mumbled as he curled up against Naruto's shoulder.

Falling into a pleased sleep he didn't dream, but for once didn't feel the usual tension he felt almost every day since Sasuke actually considered leaving Konoha.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Naruto!"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Open this door" the blond moaned in displeasure as he sat up, arms were hanging off his neck and he stared blearily down at the wide eyed Kai "so" he mumbled and made the purple eyed male to release him so he could stand.

He was shocked on the inside, really, he was.

He could fake calm as well as he could fake happiness, or joy. "Sensei" he whined as he unlocked the door, sliding it open with an irritated look "it's our day off" Kakashi looked well ruffled in appearance, like he'd been stressed out, a lot.

He swore his teacher barely even batted an eyelash at his buck naked appearance, he vaguely wondered if he wasn't good looking. "Get dressed, and it was" Kakashi relaxed just slightly until his eyes landed on Kai.

Naruto stared at both of the young gray haired men… he decided to put it off as a coincidence.

He made an awkward cough as Kai stood, pulling on a kimono quickly. In faint surprise Naruto notice a few bites and hickey's covering the pale skin of the rock ninja.

Kai tossed him his shorts and kimono, he dressed quickly as his teacher stared at them both with a look of veiled bewilderment, once he securely tied his headband he glanced at the cautious Kai, who was staring at Kakashi as if the man might jump him. Naruto smiled up at the pale boy "last night was fun" he wouldn't say it wasn't.

Kai finally looked at him and relaxed; wrapping his arms around the smaller blond "hopefully we'll meet again, on terms like last night" Kai bent down placed their foreheads together gently "nationalities regardless" Naruto pressed their lips together for a few seconds before Kakashi coughed awkwardly behind him.

"Maybe" he said cheekily before Kakashi grasped his arm and pulled him out of the room, closing the door gently "you shouldn't be drinking". Naruto wanted to scoff but he was getting queasy "headband" he managed to whine out "I have a headband, I am an adult" Kakashi glanced at him with his lonely eye "well, not on missions" the blond pouted "you do all the time, with big breasted Nee-Chan's" they stormed their way through the corridor.

"Yes but I'm older" Naruto blew his teacher a raspberry "I am fifteen ya know" Kakashi scoffed once he reached outside in the courtyard, Sakura was picking away at a flower angrily and Sasuke was sitting calmly by the seldom tree.

Once those sharp green eyes landed on him, he felt the after effects of those drinks; they gave him one wicked bad headache. The shouting didn't help much either, the grating quality of Sakura's voice stabbed into his brain again and again.

"We've been here an extra hour and half, it's almost fucking five O'clock Naruto" the pinkette was very furious, probably from that dreadful iron loss women are forced to endure. He stared at her almost emptily "I'm sorry" he pulled out a cigarette from his breast pocket "and you fucking smoke now huh" she was becoming extremely irritating; this was probably what Kakashi called a hangover.

His head was throbbing as he lit the cigarette, pulling off the kimono and tossing in on the porch in front of his room, digging through his bag "don't get naked in front of everyone" she screeched and began to go into a rant "you take off after fighting Sasuke-kun, then just not come back, what the hell were you doing" she waited for an answer he glanced back at her as he pulled on some pants "bar" he said as calmly as possible.

She paused before taking a breath "this is a mission" he shook his head "was, we finished it, now were just travelling back" he felt oddly braver now. She was bright red and seemingly shaking with anger "so what, were still on a bloody mission until we hand in our god damned fucking report" she could have been steaming mad, he wouldn't have cared at the moment, he just knew that his head was pounding.

He opted for the fishnet shirt, since it was hot out today. He took a long drag from his cigarette before blowing it out calmly. Glancing at his pinkette teammate "Kakashi-sensei does it every now and then, I just slept a bit longer, so what" he pulled on his pack and dropped the near done smoke into a can nearby.

"Yeah but… wait" he could see the gears turning slowly, he swore he could "you slept with someone?" she sounded kind of lost, he stared at her blankly.

Quite dully he noticed Sasuke gave him the same flabbergasted look, just a bit more… something.

He turned away from his teammate's faces; it kind of twisted his heart to stare at poor innocent Sakura-Chan in his… not so innocent state.

And he just hated Sasuke.

Turning to his teacher "I'll take my punishment now for my insubordination now" the single eyed man nodded and handed him an empty scroll "you have to fill out the mission scroll" Naruto nodded. "Who would have thought Naruto would have lost his virginity first, and to someone older than him" their teacher eye smiled at them and with that remark he began to lazily walk towards the path that led away from the small resort bathhouse.

Naruto followed, yanking the scroll open he began to fill in important details on their month long mission. Sasuke regained his composure and stared at the blonds back, before he too began to follow the other two males.

Sakura opened and closed her mouth, a hint of jealousy tinged upon her girlish features, she angrily tossed on her back pack and stormed after them. She hadn't thought this day would ever come, what girl in her right mind would sleep with the blond, I mean sure, he was okay to look at.

Well, more than okay, he was more exotic at times when he became kind of feral looking during fights, and he had grown a bit taller, and lost his baby fat, even became a bit more mature.

She ground her teeth together hard, wishing to punch herself for even thinking like that. Glowering at the ground she tried to imagine the girl who might have slept with the blond, it probably had to be some poor kind soul who just couldn't say no to someone like Naruto, kind of like Hinata.

She shivered at how adorable that girl was, and how pretty she was becoming these days.

Naruto was almost finished with the mission scroll so once they reached Konoha he could finish it completely, he figured he could just observe the greenery around them, placing the scroll in his breast pocked inside his grey jacket.

"I bet the whore who slept with you was diseased" Sasuke whispered behind him, he gave a small scoff before digging into his pocket again, pulling out his pack and retrieving his cancer stick.

He lit it with his mini lighter, glaring at the greenery.

"She was probably ugly too" from another perspective Sasuke might have seemed jealous, and Naruto could almost agree, except Sasuke was always the exception of anything. "You'll never know" Naruto said in an overly joyful voice, blowing a big cloud of smoke into Sasuke's face, the latter being a bit too close for comfort.

Sasuke managed a small growl as he swatted the cloud away from his face. Naruto took a long and relaxing drag and blew out a cute looking duck, Sakura almost squealed before she caught herself.

Kakashi glanced as the duck floated just above his head "how long have you been smoking Naruto" it sounded like his teacher had known for some time, he took a small drag and blew out a bunny "just under a year" he mumbled and his teacher nodded, placing his timeline properly inside his gray haired head.

He could feel Sasuke glaring at the back of his head, he didn't know how though. They continued across the boringly flat path, just over the horizon he could make out the outline of the next city over, their stop for the night.

He was glad he could finally smoke in front of his teammates but at the same time, he wished they never found out, especially Sakura.

She began to lecture him once she caught into stride with him, the health problems they usually caused and such. He was happy since she seemed to be in a better mood, but he also noted the hint of admiration, it was mixed with jealousy too but he didn't care too much on that emotion.

Once they approached the city he noticed it was much more modern than the previous. Walking into it had electronic lights that glowed in bright neon colors, and they walked past at least three love motels, six arcades and a few hair salons. Sakura observed in a joyful fashion, especially when they walked past boutiques, wishing she had brought some more money on this mission.

Once they had made their way halfway through the town they stopped at a shabby motel, it looked rather dirty on the outside, but surprisingly average on the inside. "Welcome" the short haired lady gave them a toothy grin; she wore a red vest that barely covered her large assets. Faintly he was reminded of his sexy jutsu, even if this ladies hair was a light beige color.

The pink frilly button up t-shirt underneath looked ready to burst open; he wondered how she managed to button it up. Kakashi-sensei stood a bit straighter and his charm was turned on, Naruto easily ignored the blatant and erotic flirting that passed between his teacher and the big breasted lady.

He was only glad they got a discount and a few maps of the city before he threw his back pack into the room and wandered out of the interesting hotel. "What a whore" he faintly wondered if Sasuke was as sexist as he came off as "go jack off or something" his teammate was really odd, and the noises made in the middle of the night were both erotic, and disturbingly whiny.

He began to wonder if Sakura touched herself and shook his head, she was too innocent, extreme temper aside.

….._Meanwhile, in Sakura's room_

"Nyah!" the moan was muffled and the pinkette began to grind her teeth together, there was this irritating and rhythmic thumping coming from Kakashi's room, along with low and erotic growls, disturbingly sexy, but sadly from her teacher.

She stood and stomped into the shower, turning it to cold, stripping her clothing she tossed her sticky panties into the corner of the small room and stepped into the freezing stream of what represented her denial.

"Fucking men, fucking adorable fucking fuck" she tried to rid her mind of the cute big breasted lady who was currently getting her brains screwed out of her. Angrily she scrubbed her skin an irritated red. She accidentally slid her slick fingers across a very… intimate and sensitive area of her anatomy. "hnm" with a small jolt she noted how flushed her skin was there. Sliding down the shower wall she grabbed a bunch of her pink hair and tugged at it in a frustrated manner "fuck me" she swore as she tried to cool down her perverted body.

Naruto was irritated as he dragged a highly irritating Sasuke back to the motel, of whom which was drunk and as sexist as ever. "What a cock sucking whore of a bartender" he was referring to the _male_ bartender who was a bit more feminine than most. Sasuke stumbled and half dragged the blond to the ground, Naruto remained on his knees even though technically he should have been as drunk as his stumbling comrade.

He knew had a guess but didn't think more of it, just taunted his annoyingly obnoxious rival. Ever since Sasuke had been punished a little severely for his traitorous thoughts he'd changed, and in turn, so had the team.

The shift in maturity had somehow managed to fall upon the blond, Sasuke's levels began to fall and he became even more sexist towards most females, with a wary exception for Sakura. Sasuke was yelling at him to help him up, Naruto dragged the stumbling dead weight; the raven looked at him blearily.

"Don't you look attractive you straight asshole" Naruto continued to silently drag Sasuke towards the entranced the their motel, wishing his sensei hadn't assigned him to always share a room with Sasuke, for safety precautions.

Once they made it inside they stumbled up the staircase, barely making it to the second floor before Sasuke shouted that he really had to pee, right in his ear. "Whatever" he continued to pull; the Uchiha towards the staircase until the intoxicated dark haired teen simply fell to the ground and holding his pelvis tightly "I really have to". Naruto noted how Sasuke liked to whine when he was drunk, that and cuss out any women who flirted with him.

Naruto stared at the window that was facing… a brick wall; he didn't understand the purpose but began to drag his intoxicated teammate towards. Yanking the Uchiha up he unzipped the dark trousers and without any permission stuffed his hands into the boxers of the Uchiha who just grunted stared out the window in a daze. He opened the window enough for Sasuke to pee and promptly told him to do so. Ignoring the liquid rushing out of his teammate he listened to the still bustling city, some girls giggled as they strut by the small alleyway, he could hear men commenting on how hot some women were and a few vendors still selling their produce.

Sasuke began to become slack against him, he grumbled a bit as he shook the others penis before stuffing it back into the black silk boxers. Somehow he maneuvered Sasuke onto his back and began his journey up the next two flights of stairs with a passed out Sasuke on his back.

He staggered tiredly against a door by accident; Sasuke grumbled a bit but remained passed out. Once he had regained his balance he caught a lucky break, once he was struggling on his own the door open and revealed an overly happy Kakashi. "You look like you had fun" he half ignored his boxer clad teacher and made his way down the hall a bit more. The dead weight was lifted from him and he opened the door, Kakashi dumped Sasuke onto one of the more modern beds before turning to Naruto "Even though I said no drinking on duty, I'll give you a break".

Naruto snorted "because you got some" he fell on the twin sized mattress opposite of Sasuke's and yawned lazily "is this one of those smoking rooms?" Kakashi nodded and the blond gave a small sigh of relief, yanking out his pack and pulling out the white smoke of death and lighting it promptly "you know Sakura was spot on when she spoke to you earlier" Kakashi sat on his bed, still mostly naked.

"I know" Kakashi nodded "but with your circumstance's it doesn't matter now does it" Naruto took a long drag and blew out a hippo "probably not". They sat in a very relaxed atmosphere; almost friendly before Kakashi shifted and kind of tensed up a bit "about yesterday" it was indeed midnight.

"What about it" he blew out an innocent kitten "I thought you were in love with Sakura" he nodded slowly "sex is sex" Kakash gave slow nod before he stood and crossed his arms "well it's best to leave that out of the report naturally, rock nin and Konoha nin aren't usually a good mixture" Naruto fell down onto the pillow with a huff "am I in love with the rock nin" he grumbled as Kakashi moved towards the night stand beside him, pulling open the seemingly vacant drawer and replacing the ashtray by a small reading lamp atop the drawer.

"No, I guess not" he closed the drawer gently "not as much as I am towards the receptionist in my room" Naruto nodded and tapped off some ashes into the ash tray. Kakashi eyed him for a second and sighed "you three are growing up in unexpected ways" he commented sadly as he glanced at Sasuke, who was breathing heavily due to intoxication. "We all grow up eventually" Naruto commented and sat up "but in some ways were still the same" Kakashi smiled faintly before bending down and giving Naruto small hug "yeah, probably."

The blond eyed the ceiling sadly as wisps of smoke made their way around the room, Kakashi released him with a small pat on the back, stretching and yawning at the same time "Kakashi?" the grey haired male glanced down with his lonesome eye "good night" a small peck was placed on the still clothed cheek of his jounin teacher, who just stared at him with a dull sense of surprise "good night Naruto" he walked towards the door and closed it gently.

Naruto stared around the room; it was faintly lit by the neon yellow sign across the road, another love motel.

Taking a few more drags he put out his smoke and messily managed to toss the blankets on him, after tossing his grey sweater onto his back pack. Closing his eyes he noticed how exhausted he was and relaxed his entire body swiftly.

Moments later he fell asleep.

Sakura was curled up staring out her window; there was a distinct livelihood this city held that wasn't even found in Konoha, the biggest city in the fire country. Some girls were standing across from the love motel, eyeing it with flushed faces; Sakura stared at them with near obsession. Her green eyes widened as they stepped towards, each step becoming more of a racy little saunter. Once they were inside she waited, wondering if they were going to end up being kicked out like she expected.

Instead she felt shock course through her system as she watched a light flicker to life in one of the few windows that weren't sheathed by heavy curtains, the two females looked around nervously, their brave show of false bravado having gotten them the room. Once with clearly bleached hair placed a loving hand onto the other's shoulders, they both gave each other lust filled glances.

Sakura's mouth was wide open; she shut it with her hand as she watched the show of something other girls considered to be forbidden love. Her body felt faintly tingly as the two girls fell to the bed, hands racing across each other's bodies while their mouths battled. Quickly shirts were thrown off and the pinkette's heart raced when a bra was thrown off. She stared at the caramel colored skin as the dark nipples were barely visible from the distance between them.

One of the girls had medium sized breast, while the paler one was smaller in bust, kind of the size Sakura herself had. Her stomach twisted and fluttered as she peeped on an intimate moment between two of the same sex.

Her breath stilled both girls were completely naked, one of them reached for a pink purse that had been tossed somewhere on the ground, where she couldn't see. Once a caramel colored hand reached in, it pulled out an odd looking object.

Sakura gave a little gasp as she watched in amazement, it was pink and perversely shaped, with a heavy flush on her cheeks she willed herself to blink or else her eyes might dry out. The pale ones chest was heaving as the caramel colored girl climbed back atop the smaller girl.

Her angle was bad but she could just barely make out the squirms of the pale girls body, and once the caramel colored girl moved her leg enough so Sakura could see the pink thing maneuvered in and out of the pale girl at a rapid pace.

She swore and her heart skipped a beat, staring back down at the crowds below she turned away quickly. Hoping off her little observation chair she slide gracefully into bed with a bright red flush upon her face. She did her best to ignore the throbbing in her crotch, or the fluid that soaked her panties yet again.

She closed her eyes and the image of the two girls kept popping up in her mind; she groaned and stared up at the ceiling in irritation.

Pulling at her hair she groaned and slid her hand delicately down her body, brushing past an overly sensitive nipple earning a small mewl.

Biting her lip she ventured further down her body, reaching a very sensitive part of her lower regions. Sakura pet herself gently at first over her panties before sliding her hand inside. Stifling a moan she imagines cute little Hinata, the heir of the Hyuuga clan. So abused and yet the small girl was always so kind to everyone, even Sakura.

Rubbing a bit harder Sakura remembers when they all went to the bathhouse together, revealing just how big Hinata's 'little' chest was, some girls stared in jealousy while Sakura blushed crimson. Seeing Hinata fully naked, even washing her back for her, touching her soft, milky skin.

"Mnm" she strained against the bed, arching her back while biting her lip, hard. Relaxing her body after a few seconds she panted as she stared up at the ceiling in a climax ridden daze. Slowly she closed her eyed and drifted off with thoughts of cute not so little Hinata.

"Cute" she mumbled softly as she fell into the dream realm.

"More" Naruto woke staring at the wall, well more like glaring at the wall. "Please" he could hear the near sexy whining of his only Uchiha companion, along with frantic rustling of the sheets across the room. "Gah" Naruto tried to think of happy thoughts as the dark haired teen jacked of while imagining… whatever.

"hyun" he heard an unusual shlucking noise, and took the smallest of a peak. He watched curiously from underneath his blankets as the Uchiha seemed to be fingering himself. "uhn, faster" the breathy moan made Naruto wish he was asleep, closing his eyes he pretended he was back in Konoha with his friends, joking around.

"ahn, mmmn" he tried to concentrate harder on the sunny days watching clouds with Shikamaru "please" eating barbeque chips with Chouji "harder!" playfully quarreling with Kiba.

…. "mn yeah"

"My god will you shut up" he sat up and grabbed for his pack of smokes and lighter on the bed stand, angrily stepping into his sandals and opening the motel door "what?" the Uchiha's voice was disgustingly hot, he slammed the door before the Uchiha could smirk at him in that irritating cocky manner.

Doing his best to calmly walk down he managed only one stair case before he just jumped down the other two and then simply sauntered his way out of the lobby. He dully noted that the receptionist was back at her position with a glazed look in her eyes until she spotted him, with a smile she watched him leave.

Once outside the motel he lit a smoke then continued walking down the road that was as alive as it had been just hours previously. He sat down at a cheap noodle stand and ordered some ramen, hoping for day break soon.

'_Fucking chronic masturbator'_ he tried to eat his noodles without ranting in his head, and once the bowl was finished, he realized he had failed. Ordering another he began to feel the tiredness in his eyes again, along with a small throbbing in his head.

Once another bowl of failing to not rant was finished he made his way back to the motel, lighting up another smoke he considered he should really slow down, Kyuubi regardless. Once he made it to the motel he flicked the cigarette to the side of the road and walked inside much more calmly then when he had left.

The receptionist smiled at him again as he made his decent up the stair case, this time he gave her a small smile and walked up the stairs. Once he made it to his floor, he instead walked through Kakashi's door instead of his shared room with Sasuke. The grey haired male was reading his perverse novel in the little light the lamp provided, still barely dressed. "Sasuke's masturbating please just let me sleep in here" Naruto fell onto the bed tiredly and Kakashi shrugged "you two are at that age". Naruto growled "he can shut up every now and again though" his teacher just hummed and continued to read.

Soon enough Kakashi heard the small snores of his student and flicked shut his little devil may care book, placing it on the bed stand and turning off the lamp.

He patted his student's hair and combed through it, eyeing the brightness sadly "sensei" he mumbled as he closed his eye painfully. "Go to sleep" Naruto managed to whine out as he turned around, blue eyes shining from the bright neon signs across the road. Kakashi nodded and slid into the sheets and blankets of the motel bed. Taking off his headband and placing it onto the bed stand as well he relaxed his muscles.

Naruto stared calmly at his teachers scar, he gently brought his hand to trace it, and Kakashi just ignored him as usual. Curling his legs he drifted off to a gentle sleep and Kakashi pretended that his student's first time wasn't with a male who kind of resembled him, in a peculiar way.

Day break only made a small difference in light levels but once it shone into his teacher's room he reveled at how entrancing the light bounced off his teacher's body, making his stomach dance with butterflies. The room looked a bit dusty and he could see a bit of condensation on the window of the cheap motel.

Standing Naruto stretched and yawned, before slipping on his sandals and opening the door "Wake up Sasuke and Sakura" his teacher was sitting, his half naked body with small glimmering scars across the man's torso. Naruto nodded and a pack of cigarettes was tossed at him, a lighter directly afterwards.

Closing the door he walked to the room to his right, knocking on it gently "Sakura-Chan" he heard the female yawn loudly "getting ready" he nodded and walked over to his and the bastards room, walking in quietly.

Once the door clicked he noted how hung over the Uchiha looked "too much to drink" he couldn't help but taunt the helpless bastard. Dark orbs shrank in size as those black eyes narrowed at him, he managed a smile before grabbing his pack and fishing out another pair of shorts, along with something for the sunny day he presumed was ahead of them.

He glared a bit at the light and only admitted he felt just a small amount better than the Uchiha, and only because he got to sleep in the same bed with his teacher.

Small things made him happy enough to endure the worst.

Carefully the blond made his way around the Uchiha and ducked inside the bathroom, a grin broke across his face. Anything to do with Kakashi made him giddy, kind in the same way Sakura did when they talked but… for Kakashi it was everything.

The almost loving moments from the normally apathetic and sadistic teacher held themselves in the same way Sakura-Chan's did.

Tossing his shirt off he turned on the water, while waiting he stripping off his clothing and once the temperature was just hot enough he hopped inside. Today would be a good day of travel; he couldn't wait to get home and most of all, away from Sasuke.

"We can save time if we shower together" the slurred voice of Sasuke was almost seductive "you're still drunk" a hand tried slithering around his waist and he swatted it away "Get out!"

"Sasuke you overdid it" Kakashi was lecturing the raven haired teen, who in turn, glared "Naruto drank twice as much as I did" Kakashi nodded "he has a higher tolerance" dark eyes narrowed a bit more.

They had made it to Konoha, with both Naruto and Sakura planning on visiting the close by bustling city of Tokio "I can't wait" Sakura whispered as she considered all the beautiful and fashionable clothing she would buy.

It wasn't even that the city had a lot of inhabitants, just enough to be considered a city. The people however had their own schedules they went by, instead of just night and day like the majority of the world went by.

Naruto was leaned against a tree finishing up the report, concluding the long and boring walk back home as uneventful.

Just as he finished signing his name as the scroll writer, Kakashi took it from him, rolling it up with a flick of a wrist "Dismissed" he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving leaves twirling once it dissipated.

"See you" he said, the other two chorused their own farewells before they all began to head to their homes. Konoha was the same as if it were never to change; the villagers were at the market buying their days' worth of produce, haggling with the sellers. Birds flew around, singing to others nearby, the sky was blue, and the sun hit the Hokage Mountain as it did every day, in historic pride.

He opened the door to his apartment and stared in at the melancholy of his home. Things felt like they really needed to change, his team was the same as it had been throughout the last year, his apartment was the same, Konoha was the same. Throwing in his pack he closed the door, not even bothering to take a step inside for anything.

Frustration broke through the calm.

-=-=-=-=-=-=- PAGE BREAK-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Ah Really" Sakura said in interest as she listened to her companion almost confidently stutter through her story. Pale eyes brightened as Hinata to the climax of her epic adventure in Tokio, her team having been there previously "I thought I-it was amazing how much everything became so clear in that city, Shino and Kiba are much closer as f-friends" Sakura smiled and her eyes softened "did you find any out about yourself" Hinata's eyes widened "Y-Yes" a new excitement opened up her graceful features.

"I-I realized my father will never feel I'm adequate enough as a heir until I've become the clan leader" there was no doubt in her lavender eyes, Sakura's green one's stared at the girls little smile "h-he only pushes me because he is scared for his c-clan"

Hinata became less excited "but I will protect them, even if they hurt me with their stares" Sakura slid her arm around Hinata's shoulder, pulling the shy girl a closer "I'm more than certain you will be a great and you know what?" Hinata was slightly pink from the compliment as she poked her fingers together "You have something your father will never have" now those lavender orbs became confused "Respect that was gained the hard way" Hinata took a fe seconds for that to sink in.

"My dad said your father was born an heir, and everything was given to him with a ribbon, excuse my expression, and he barely changed" Hinata bit her lip nervously before hesitantly speaking "M-My father was a child prodigy" her shoulders sank; Hinata's body language became closed in. They sat in silence for a few seconds, Sakura's arm lingered before sliding off of Hinata's shoulders, before it was completely off she gripped Hinata's arm confidently "As a child, he's an adult now." The gears in her head began to keep going quickly "I'm sorry to say this but your father is as average as anyone else here" Hinata cautiously glanced around the small bar they had found themselves at "I mean yes, he knows the tricks but strip his title away" Hinata gasped slightly, but Sakura held her hand in front of the pale girls face as she continued "and he is as average as anyone around" Hinata looked down awkwardly.

"Hey, I know he's the strongest in your eyes, but he's had it all laid out for him" Sakura pulled Hinata into a half hug "You have great potential, you will be better than him" pulling away she gazed into Hinata's eyes "that's how it's nature intended it, your father knows this"

-=-=-=-=-PAGE BREAK-=-=-=-=-=

"Oh my god" the raven gasped out "fu" his pace quickened as he pushed the perversely shaped object inside "ah" his mouth hung open slightly as his body quivered as it plunged into a deeper pleasure. Shakily Sasuke began to move his new toy in and out, very quickly he noticed the difference it made as his voice grew and his body writhed.

He'd never felt this much pleasure all at once.

-=-=-=-=-===PAGE BREAK-=-=-=-=-=-=

Blue met blue was all he could think.

He hid in the trees as he watched the cloud gazer bellow, it reminded him of something he'd heard as a child, when his brother still spoke.

"Why is the sky blue, well why is the ocean blue?" he imagined his brother's voice, the warmth despite lack of emotion behind it "The sky reflects the ocean, the ocean reflects the sky" his name, today, was Sai.

His curiosity was idle but his brush strokes were quick, faster than most people could see. He painted the boy in ink, solidifying this memory and preserving it for later. There was a flick of a lighter and the boy inhaled smoke, and is if everything was moving much slower Sai observed in great detail every single movement of the boy, every muscle, the clothing moving with the body, the blond hair, blue eyes, the curious scars on those tanned cheeks.

He moved his hand to his stomach, feeling it as it twisted and an odd sensation washed over his entire body, he didn't feel like something bad was happening, but he didn't know what a good feeling was since his brother lay frozen in the hospital, only breathing but never waking.

He watched this person without reason, many things told him to leave, and nothing told him to stay, but he did. He pulled out his scroll, he drew out every feature of this being thoughtlessly, not to mention needlessly.

Sai wanted to know more about the blue eyed boy, and he didn't understand why.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-PAGE BREAK-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Hi Sakura-Chan" the pinkette turned around and looked at her teammate "oh" she said in a matter of fact voice "I didn't think I'd see anyone else here" they were back in Tokio, although neither thought they would see anyone else in the ever alive city. She had been deciding on what she would buy first before Naruto popped up.

"Me either, well actually" Naruto scratched his cheek nervously "I was counting on it" she grinned a little "Yeah me too" He move and stood beside her "I would go for the white one" she turned her eyes towards the elegantly flowing summer dress. "I don't know".

"What are you doing in the city; I doubt you came to shop" Naruto pulled out a smoke, she wrinkled her nose at it "I came because I like it here" lighting it he turned to her "it's so impersonal".

Quietly she gazed at the summer dress and allowed her restraint to drift away, in her head she wondered why Naruto would want to come to somewhere where no one knew your name, as children he always fought for attention. She clicked her tongue "I think I'll buy it" she walked towards the entrance, and as she pulled the door open she noticed Naruto began to walk away from the store display window, melding into the crowd.

Once he disappeared she noticed how easily he fit in, unlike in their home. She took some effort to tear her gaze, and everything snapped back into place in the world, the moment dissipated as she greeted a worker politely "Hi"

-=-=-=-=-=-PAGE BREAK-=-=-=-=-=-

"Our time apart was short" a smooth voice whispered behind him, turning he lay his eyes on Kai once more "that's a good thing, right?" Naruto asked before smiling coyly "are you off duty?" pale arms slid over his shoulders and crossed behind his neck, a feather light kiss pressed upon his lips.

"Of course" Kai answered before leaning back in for another kiss.

-=-=-=-=-=-PAGE BREAK-=-=-=-=-=-

Sakura day had come, where it was both the point of pride, and shame. This moment made a ninja stronger, or broke them down to their essentials until they have no more drive left in this job.

There was no blood, no scream for mercy, there was nothing, no life inside the girl lying gracefully bellow. Sakura didn't know how she felt about this, the girl was beautiful, no dirt marred her skin despite the past few days in the woods, she probably even smelled nice, but those things no longer mattered, because now, this nameless girl was dead.

Pulling her eyes away from the girl, she looked at the watched as two boys charged her, screaming bloody murder; one of them had eyes completely full of rage. She could see it in their eyes, they didn't know their teammate was gone, their charge wasn't of sorrow, but in their minds, they would save their female companion, probably friend even.

She remained still and motionless as they came closer, she watched them as if they had slowed down to about half their speed, just before a kick connected to her ribcage she reacted swiftly, swiping away the limb with strength she knew came from adrenaline.

Without any emotion she took out the first boy in the same manner as his female teammate, and his body crumbled as life seemed to simply fly away in the wind. The second was still unknowing of his teammates conditions, or there lack of, he panicked slightly and his form began to slip as she hit heavily, his body bruised before its processes began to shut down. He remained ignorant to the end.

Afterwards it was quiet, no sounds came from the forest other than the trees whispering in the wind, Sakura looked up at unnaturally large trees, they blocked out any light, and in turn, nothing but the toughest of plants grew in this darkness.

Looking back down, she once more looked at the pretty girl; she was a flower that probably flourished in the sunlight. Sakura listened for anything in the forest, she began to feel very at home in the dark that cloaked her from the light, taking a strong breath she breathed in the scents of the unnatural trees.

Her name represented a flower, but right now as she gazed into the eternally closed eyes of the dead kunoichi, she felt more akin to the growth around her, sheathed in eternal darkness.

In the academy she never listened to the teachers when they told the students this career was life or death, if they wanted to be anything else, that's what they should chose. Nothing else existed outside of this existence she held onto, it would be better if she were to be dead than work as a chef like her mother, or a barber like her aunty.

She took the entire scene into detail, listening to the wind, the scent of the moss lingering, and feeling of everything clicking into place, this was where she belonged; this was all she had left now.

There were no alternative paths.

-=-=-=-=-=-PAGE BREAK-=-=-=-=-=-

"Hello, my name is Anna, and I want to start by saying this, anything said in this circle" a lady with hair like golden, but dying, fields brought her arms out as she motioned every person seated in said circle "is confidential, what is said shall never be spoken to anyone outside this sanctuary" her words rung out in finality. Many pairs of eyes fixated onto her and inside, they had a solid understanding as silence overwhelmed them, her eyes moved from person to person, a smile broke her otherwise serious expression.

The faintest amount of tension melted away as she began to speak again "I'm happy to see many of the same faces I've gazed upon again" she paused as she stopped upon one person "and yet one remains unfamiliar" Mrs. Haruno glanced up at Anna, as nervous twitch of a smile came and went away just as quickly "Now, we can remedy that, please dear, what is your name?"

"Haruno" the woman smiled at the pink haired woman "Haruno-san" the name rolled off the woman's tongue as she tested it out, very suddenly she smiled "I see, welcome" Mrs. Haruno got a few smiles form the friendlier of the folk in the room, some stared at her inquisitively. "Now Haruno-san, if you're comfortable with this, I would like to get to know you, the group is tightknit as we come together in understanding, the pain of having a loved one protecting the village with their lives"

Mrs. Haruno sat up a bit straighter, her stomach was in knots and her breathing was a bit hitched "Well" she began and all eyes were on her "My husband served as a shinobi, and in turn, his body was broken beyond repair, in the last of his days I took care of him until he passed" some of the strangers nodded, pain lingered and acknowledgement shone in their eyes, in their bodies.

"I'm so sorry" Anna said softly, but Mrs. Haruno began to speak on "And I was blessed with my daughter, she looks more like myself but I can see some of him in her" a bitter smile took on in her expression "She's sixteen now, but she's still my little princess, or at least she had been" quietness cut into the group and no one spoke up for a bit.

"She rose up in ranks, and I hardly see her as much as I used to, every day that passes I wonder what she's doing, what she's becoming, and I wish" her voice nearly broke "that she would go back to being my little girl, no longer is she my daughter, she's becoming someone I don't know" a stray tear rolled down her face and it twisted into fear, anger, and desperation "And I don't know what to do, it's as if something has taken her place, a stranger in my daughters skin" only fear remained, the accusation wasn't entirely uncommon.

Outside of the very simple building a small sign hung in the window "Free counselling for Civilians: The path of a shinobi"

It continued to say "Have you lost someone because they chose the difficult path of a shinobi, well you're not alone. This counselling is free to anyone who comes, even struggling the ominous path someone living, may it be siblings, you own kin, or a lover, I can help you deal with your struggles"

-=-=-=-=-=-=PAGE BREAK-=-=-=-=-==-

Or something like that.


End file.
